The Next Ten Minutes
by Cade Welentine
Summary: A simple autumn stroll in Central Park turns into something much more for Connor and Kevin. Inspired by "The Next Ten Minutes" from "The Last 5 Years" by Jason Robert Brown.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. "The Book of Mormon" belongs entirely to Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Robert Lopez. "The Next Ten Minutes" belongs to Jason Robert Brown. This is in no way affiliated with any of them.**

**Enjoy**

"That's the San Remo." Connor said, pointing to an elaborate, old apartment building in front of them. He had finally gotten a sense of where everything was in New York, and he wanted to impress Kevin with his knowledge; he wanted to show off just a little.

"No, that's the Dakota, actually." Kevin corrected kindly, slipping their hands together. "The San Remo is up a few blocks."

"Isn't that the museum?" Connor wondered, pointing across the street to another old building.

Kevin nodded. "We should go."

"And meet the dinosaurs?" Connor suggested, feeling quite a bit like a little kid.

"Most definitely." Kevin grinned. Connor let out a contented sigh and let his head droop, resting it on Kevin's shoulder as they strolled. The setting sun streamed through the spaces between the impossibly tall buildings, creating orange stripes on the sidewalks and roads. While Kevin much preferred smaller towns and suburbs, he could see what drew his boyfriend to the big city; it was gorgeous in its own way.

"Connor?" Kevin asked, turning them into the Central Park.

"Yes?" Connor asked, adjusting his scarf to protect against the late fall chill that had settled in the air.

"Will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes?" Kevin asked, turning to face his companion. "I think we can handle that. We could watch the waves. Or the sky. Or just sit and wait while the time passes. And- if we make it until then- can I ask you for another ten?"

"I don't understand." Connor admitted. "What are you asking?"

"Will you be mine, and only mine, for the next ten minutes?" Kevin said, giving Connor's hand a gentle squeeze. "And if you agree to the next ten minutes, and the _next_ ten minutes, until the morning comes, well, then just holding you might compel me to ask for more." He released Connor's hand and looked at the ground, taking a breath. "There are so many lives I want share with you. I will never be complete until I do."

"Are you-" Connor faltered. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"If- if that's how you want to interpret it." Kevin nodded, tugging at his glove.

Connor's heart did a little backflip in his chest. He couldn't exactly believe that Kevin- this wonderful, perfect man- wanted to marry_ him_.

"I have a condition." Connor decided, biting his lip. He bounced in place slightly, unable to really stand still with the wind managing to make its way through his jacket and through his skin, until it felt like his bones were chilled inside his body.

"Okay." Kevin agreed, hoping it wouldn't be anything too out of the ordinary. One never really knew with Connor. He pulled his hat a little further down on his head

"I am not always on time." Connor started, sticking his hands in his pockets. "So, please, don't expect that from me. But if you would just wait, I will get there eventually."

"That sounds fine to me," Kevin assured him. "If you can handle it."

"I don't know why people run." Connor sighed. "I don't know why things fall through. And I certainly don't know how anyone survives in this world without someone like you." He took his hands out of his pockets and hugged himself, rubbing his arms slowly. "I could protect and preserve. I could say 'no' and 'goodbye'. But, why? I _want_ to be your husband. I _want_ to raise your child. I _want_ to die knowing that I lived a long, full life in your arms. That I can do."

"Will you share your life with me?" Kevin wondered.

"Forever." Connor replied.

"For the next ten lifetimes?"

"Forever, Kevin."

"For a million summers?"

"Until the world explodes."

"Until there's no one left who has ever known us-" Kevin gently cupped Connor's face in his hands.

They both spoke softly. "-Apart."

Kevin leaned in, pressing their lips together, his hands behind Connor's neck.

"There are so many dreams I need to see with you." He said, pulling back, a new found gleam in his eye.

"There are so many years I need to be with you." Connor said.

"I will never be complete-"

"I will never be alive-"

"I will never change the world until 'I do'."

"I do."

"I do."

They stared into each other's eyes, grasping the other's hands with an almost burning need. The world was silent, save for the softly blowing wind, rustling the few crunchy leaves still desperately clinging to the tree branches.

"I do." They whispered finally. It was so quiet that it almost disappeared into the breeze completely before it could reach anyone's ears.

It was almost as if they were married right then and there, with the sparrows and squirrels as their witnesses. The nearly empty, tree-lined path was better than any church could've been. And though Kevin knew it wasn't legal, this was good enough for now. This counted enough for him. Connor was his now. All his. And there was nothing in the world that could change that.

Connor was his.

At least, for the next ten minutes.


End file.
